


My Name’s Peter Parker and I’m Definitely 21

by Lazydink



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Choking, Come Eating, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rough Sex, Slut Peter Parker, Slut Shaming, Spit Kink, Underage Sex, Wet & Messy, kinda dark Bucky, mentions of gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydink/pseuds/Lazydink
Summary: Peter manages to get into a BDSM club without too much hassle. He desperately needs to get laid and one Bucky Barnes is willing to help him out.Aka, turning Peter into a desperate pain slut.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 306





	My Name’s Peter Parker and I’m Definitely 21

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love nice, strong, dom Bucky... but I wanted to see him a little less nice :D also slut Peter Parker is best Peter Parker 🙌

Peter looks down at his phone one more time to confirm he’s at the right place. Yup. If Siri says you have arrived, then it must be true. He puts his phone in his back pocket and wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. Just be cool. What’s the worst that could happen?

Mustering as much confidence as he can, Peter walks up to the entrance of the club. He tries to just walk in, but the bouncer sticks an arm out so he laughs nervously and takes a few steps back.

“Twenty one and up kid.” He says flatly, gesturing for the person behind him to go around Peter.

He shifts on his feet and fumbles with his wallet. “Um, I just turned twenty one last week. See?” Peter proudly presents his ID that is one hundred percent real. 

The bouncer scoffs. “Do I look like I was born yesterday kid? You don’t even look eighteen. If you know what’s good for you you’ll just go home now. I’m sure you’ve got some homework to do.”

“Well, yeah. Maybe I have been putting off some work... but it I’m not in high school, I’m in college.” He smugly flits his college identification out from behind his driver’s license. Yeah that’s right, you’re talking to an adult. A fully fledged adult who definitely is old enough to vote and do taxes and... all that other adult stuff. An adult that definitely should be let into this fine BDSM establishment here.

The guy snaps it out of his hand and holds it up close to his face, squinting his eyes. “And what are you majoring in... Peter Parker?”

“Biophysics and biochemistry.” Peter tilts his head confidently.

“Mhm.” He hands back his card and crosses his arms, eyeing Peter suspiciously. “Do you even know where you are, kid?”

It’s a miracle that he’s gotten this far, he can’t back down now. Peter gulps and pulls at the neckline of his hoodie, revealing the collar underneath.

“Um, yeah? I’m actually meeting someone here.” He fibs. “And yeah, I know what I look like. I’ve been mocked about it my entire life. I thought this place would be a little accepting of all kinds of people.” He pouts and looks into the club longingly.

“I wish I looked my age, it would save me a lot of trouble from situations like this.” Peter gestures at the bouncer in exasperation. “So why don’t you just let me in...” He makes his best puppy dog eyes at the man.

The bouncer looks away and shakes his head, sighing loud. “I’m gonna regret this.” He mumbles.

Peter beams, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “No you won’t! Thank you, you won’t even see me.” He covers his eyes as he squeezes past the man and through the door. Once he’s rounded a corner he pumps his fists in the air, running in place and silently screaming in victory. He did it! 

Another person walks in and he straightens up, clearing his throat. He walks down the dark hallway that finally opens up to the club. 

He tries not to have his shock show on his face. Wow, this is real. There are people milling about, some in ordinary clothes and some in leather or lace. Some people are in nothing at all. 

Peter swallows hard. 

It’s dark, but not like dungeon dark, more like sexy atmospheric dark. There are round booths that surround tables, or maybe stages? There’s a main stage to the right with a woman tied up, completely immobilized with a dom by her side. As interesting as the display seems, that isn’t what Peter came here to see.

He shuffles over to the bar and sits down to collect his thoughts. His throat feels dry and as much as he wants to order a water, he doesn’t want to draw any attention to himself. At least, not by the staff. 

Peter dips his head down and taps his fingers on the wood. Ok, operation get fucking railed is a go. The hard part is over (getting in) and all that is left is the impossible part, getting someone to think he’s attractive and sleep with him. He frowns at his fingers and huffs.

He really, really, really wants it. Needs it even. Saving the world is a lot of pressure. Being a good nephew, friend, and student is a lot of pressure. He just need a little... stress relief. But it’s not like he can just go and find himself a boyfriend, there’s no time for that. And he knows what he likes, isn’t scared by what he sees around him. If anything, it excites him.

A hand slides over his, effectively stopping his incessant tapping. Peter looks up in surprise and is greeted by the prettiest man he’s ever seen. And he’s seen a lot of pretty men. Sue him, he’s a teenager with unrestricted access to the internet, what’s he gonna do? Not look at porn? Sure.

“You’re gonna wear a hole through the table.” The man says with a smirk. “Stop that.”

His hand is still covering Peter’s and it’s very distracting. Peter just nods dumbly, mouth hanging open. Is he short circuiting? Snap out of it and speak to this fine specimen!

“Peter... your name?”

The man laughs and Peter wants to slam his face into the table and disintegrate into a million pieces. 

“No, my name isn’t Peter, but I’m guessing yours is.” That devilish smirk is still plastered on his face and he brushes his shoulder length brown hair out of his eyes. “My name’s Bucky.”

“Bucky.” Peter tests the name out and he likes how it feels in his mouth. He wonders what else he would like to feel in his mouth.

“That’s right. Now, you wanna tell me how you got in here.” 

Peter blinks at the sudden change in conversation and feigns innocence. “Um, what do you mean? I walked through the door.”

“Is that right.” Bucky’s eyes flick down to his mouth before staring into his eyes again. “How old are you?”

“Twenty one.” Peter says immediately, proud that he didn’t stutter even a little bit.

Bucky grins and shakes his head. “I don’t think so, darlin’. You wanna tell me the truth?” The pet name sends heat straight to Peter’s groin and he takes a deep breath.

He laughs nervously. “Yeah, I know. I get it all the time. But I’m still twenty one.” His heart is beating rapidly in his chest and he doesn’t know if he should stay or run away. His spidey senses aren’t acting up so he decides to stay. 

“So you’re gonna stick with that, hm.” Bucky leans away, which gives Peter the chance to look over his body. Damn. He wants his face crushed between those thighs. And those arms... oh what he would do to be held down by them, maybe thrown around. Not to mention his chest, practically bursting through his shirt and he didn’t think you could motorboat a guy but if anyone could, it would be this man right here. Bucky clears his throat and Peter’s eyes whip up, blushing. He can’t believe he was caught ogling him.

“S-sorry.” He averts his eyes.

Bucky grabs his chin with a gloved hand and softly tilts his face up so their eyes meet. “No need to be sorry, Peter. I like when pretty boys get all flustered and hard around me.”

Peter gasps at the filthy words and begins to object, but... isn’t this what he came for? This is exactly what he wanted. Right?

“...’m not hard.” Peter just knows he’s flushed all the way down his chest. Really? That’s what he chooses to comment on?

Bucky’s other hand trails up his thigh and he hums. “Maybe not yet, but you will be.” His hand trails dangerously close to Peter’s dick and he flinches. “But you are flustered. What is it that you want, pretty boy.”

Peter shudders and he takes a labored breath. Oh, this is really happening. “I-I want you... to play with me?” If he has misread this whole situation he just might have to leave the country.

“Yeah?” Bucky’s voice is husky, eyes dark. “Where do you want me to play with you?”

He’s a little confused by the question, does he mean like a room or a place on his body? Peter doesn’t really feel like making decisions anymore, all these questions just give him a headache. If Bucky wants him he should just take him.

“Wherever you want... sir.” Peter watches as Bucky’s smirk gets wider and he leans close to his ear.

“I prefer Daddy, pretty boy.”

Peter’s cock practically springs to life at the confession and he whimpers. No way. There’s no way he hit the jackpot first try. That particular kink has been one of the only things he has tried to push down, the only thing he was ashamed of. But, coincidentally, it also happened to be one of his biggest turn ons.

“Please.” Is all that Peter can say, he’s so overwhelmed and they haven’t even done anything yet. They haven’t even kissed! 

“Please what?” Bucky presses.

“Please... Daddy.”

That seems to be the last straw to break Bucky’s resolve and he stands, grabbing Peter’s hand and pulling him towards the back of the club. He kinda forgot they were here, forgot there were other people in the world. 

They walk through a hallway with doors on their left and right. Peter can hear obscene sounds through every one of them, moaning and slapping and screaming. He walks closer to Bucky.

He finally finds a room and walks in, closing and locking the door behind them. There’s a bed, (of course) a sink, and a mini fridge in the room. 

And lots, and lots, of sex toys.

Peter looks in awe at the instruments that line the wall and toys he can see in a clear cabinet. He licks his lips and looks back to Bucky.

“So...” Peter swings his arms by his side. “What now?”

“Now,” Bucky draws close and thumbs at Peter’s bottom lip, making his mouth fall open. “Now, I think I want that pretty mouth on my cock.” He grabs his shoulder and pushes him down until Peter’s kneeling before him. “Think you can do that? Do you think you can fit Daddy’s dick in your mouth?”

Peter nervously eyes the bulge in Bucky’s pants, it looks big. “Yes, Daddy.” He whispers and starts to unbuckle his belt.

Bucky slaps him.

The force of the blow isn’t too hard, but it startles Peter enough for him to yelp and fall to the side. He brings a shaky hand up to his stinging cheek and looks up at Bucky in shock. Bucky grips his hair and shakes him roughly.

“Did I tell you to move? No, I didn’t. Don’t fucking do anything until I tell you to.” Bucky growls. Peter weakly grips his wrist and whimpers. 

He knows he could, should, break out of his grasp. Should punch this guy and call for help. But...

Bucky flings him down and stands back up, dusting himself off. “Let’s try that again. Kneel.” Peter obeys and gets into position, hands over his lap and head down. “Arms behind your back.”

Peter hesitates before doing so, trying to angle his body away as much as he can. He hears Bucky let out a surprised laugh and he blushes.

“You’re hard?” He grins cruelly and smacks his face again. “Pain slut, getting hard just from getting slapped. That wasn’t supposed to be for you, that was supposed to be a punishment. Such a brat, getting hard without permission.”

Peter winces at his words, knowing they’re true. He’s ashamed, feels the evidence pressing against his leg. This isn’t— this isn’t what was supposed to happen. Yeah he thought he’d like some pretty kinky things, that’s why he’s here. But this? What would people say if they knew Spider-Man got off on being hurt. Maybe it would make his job a little easier, villains too scared to hit him incase he comes.

Bucky scoffs and unbuckles his pants, taking himself out and giving a few strokes. Peter’s never seen anything like it. It’s so different from his own, or the ones he’s glanced at in gym. Bucky’s cock is big, wide, and the wet tip peeks out with every downward stroke. He wants it in his mouth. 

He shuffles forward a little and glances up at Bucky’s face, opening his mouth. Bucky groans and finally takes his cock and pushes into his mouth.

It’s hot and heavy on Peter’s tongue and he has to open his mouth even wider than he thought he did. He gags when Bucky hits the back of his throat and pulls off to get his bearings.

“Can’t handle it, Peter? What good is a slut that can’t take cock. Worthless slut.” 

Peter trembles and curls forward, his cock is aching to be touched. And he wants- wants so desperately to prove Bucky wrong. He lunges forward and takes him back in his mouth. He loves how it feels to have his mouth full of cock, he could get addicted to this. His eyes flutter and he moans around his length. But this isn’t for him, he needs to make Bucky feel good.

It’s harder than he thought it would be to move his tongue around, he tries to slide it around and tongue at the veins on his cock. Instead of trying to take more in, he slides his mouth up and down, goes to the tip and dips his tongue into the foreskin. A more pungent, salty flavor hits his taste buds and he can’t help but lick for more. Peter sucks hard at the tip of Bucky’s cock and moans when he’s rewarded with a bead of precum.

“That’s it, babydoll, suck on Daddy’s cock. Knew you were a cock whore the second I saw you, pretty red lips. Perfect for sucking cock.” He thrusts forward and Peter chokes. “You like being Daddy’s whore? Little fuck slut.”

Peter sobs and mouths along Bucky’s cock, rubbing it against his face. Every word from Bucky sends pleasure rippling down his spine, his dick is aching in its confines and his hips give little jerks up. Bucky steps back and Peter almost topples over, he whines high in his throat.

“Quiet.” Bucky snaps, striding towards the toys and rummaging through them. Peter stays where he’s at, his knees are starting to hurt. He comes back with handcuffs and throws them in the bed. “Take off your clothes.”

There’s no reason for that command to be so difficult. He just had Bucky’s cock in his mouth, there’s no reason to feel shy. And yet, Peter hesitates.

“I said,” Bucky stands above him. “Take off. Your clothes.”

Peter finally obeys, slowly taking off his hoodie and jeans. Bucky’s eyebrows raise when he notices the collar and he yanks on it, making Peter yelp.

“Nice.” Bucky muses. “Underwear too.”

He slips his underwear off and blushes, hands covering himself modestly. How could he not be embarrassed? Standing in front of a fully clothed, beautiful man completely naked.

Bucky pries his hands away and holds them together behind his back. “None of that, doll.” He snaps the cuffs in place. “You’re so pretty.” He whispers before claiming Peter’s mouth.

Peter startles for a moment before melting into the kiss, letting himself be devoured. He’s been kissed before, yeah, but never like this. Bucky is obviously experienced, his practiced, sensual movements completely different from Peter’s desperate attempts to kiss back. He whimpers when Bucky nips at his bottom lip hard, arms straining against the handcuffs. All he wants is to wrap his arms around him and draw Bucky closer.

Hands grip his sides tight and then he’s being thrown on the bed. He lands on his shoulder at an awkward angle and yelps. Bucky prowls over and helps him pull his knees underneath him, spreading his legs apart and his face is pressed into the mattress.

“You’ve got a nice ass, kid.” He emphasizes his statement with a sharp spank and Peter grunts. “I can’t wait to ruin it. You want Daddy to wreck your tight hole, baby doll?”

Peter nods fervently with his cheek squished against the bed. “Yes, Daddy, please! I’m-I’m clean... just so you know.”

Bucky groans and pries his cheeks apart. “You want me to go raw, Peter? Want me to make a mess in your virgin ass.” He spits on his hole and Peter gasps.

“H-how did you know?”

Laughing, Bucky teases a finger around his rim, dipping in slightly. “Darling, it’s written all over your face. I’ve never met a boy so desperate for cock.” He roughly shoves a finger in with only spit to slick the way and Peter muffles his cry in the sheets. Bucky bites his ass cheek and trails wet kisses down to his thighs, biting there too. Everywhere Bucky touches seems to burn, his ass aches and the bites are sharp with pain. And yet, Peter’s cock drips a seemingly endless stream of precum onto the bed. He tries his best to muffle his pitiful moans in the bed.

“Let me hear you, Peter. Moan for me.” Bucky dips his tongue into his hole and he presses his face deeper into the bed. He can’t, it’s too embarrassing.

Bucky growls and flips him over, he hovers over him and grips his throat tight. “I thought I told you to moan for me.” He says, deathly quiet. His hand squeezes tight and Peter’s eyes widen. “Try it again.”

Peter’s mouth flounders as he tries to take in air, his eyes start to water and his vision blurs. ‘Please.’ He mouths, trying to twist out of his grasp.

Bucky finally lets go and Peter drags in a stuttering breath. He coughs hard, spittle flying and he whimpers and closes his eyes. He trembles softly until he feels Bucky touch his face. 

He makes a sound in alarm as Bucky forces something into his mouth and straps leather around his head. There’s a ring that keeps his mouth open and he tries to push it off with his tongue.

“Now you can’t hide your pretty noises.” Bucky says and tweaks one of his nipples roughly.

“Ngh.” Peter blushes furiously at the little noise that escapes him.

Smirking, Bucky uncaps a bottle of lube and squirts some on his fingers. “That’s better.” 

He uses his clean hand to shove a pillow under Peter’s waist and pushes a leg back, almost folding him in half. Bucky pushes two fingers in without warning and stretches them. Peter mewls loud, sounding even more pathetic around the gag. Every thrust of his fingers makes little noises escape his throat and he cries from the humiliation. Spit is pooling in his mouth and he tries to swallow it but some trickles out of his mouth.

“Look at you, drooling everywhere.” Bucky chastises, nudging another finger in way too soon. Peter yelps and tries to lift his hips away but Bucky pushes him back down. “Messy slut.” He leans over and spits in Peter’s open mouth. 

Peter cries harder, loud ugly sobs and his legs are trembling. There has been no attention to his cock so far but he feels like he’s going to cum. The fingers inside him hit deep and he feels like he’s in fire. 

“Touch ‘e Daddy, ‘lease.” Peter begs, words distorted by the gag. He sniffles and jerks his hips up desperately.

“I am touching you, darlin’. Sluts only come from their holes, not their little clits.” Bucky says dismissively and pulls his fingers out. He takes his pants and underwear off in one fluid motion, throwing them to the side. He pushes both of Peter’s legs up, folding him in half and uses one hand to spread his cheeks.

“What a pretty hole, you’re gonna be so tight.” Bucky moans and grabs his cock, pressing the head in and out teasingly. Peter whines and tries to push his hips back. 

Bucky moans long and deep when he begins to sink into Peter’s wet heat. Peter is finally quiet, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream around the gag. He can’t help but squeeze tight around the cock and that certainly doesn’t help, his ass is on fire. Bucky doesn’t stop till he’s taken him all the way to the hilt, then he pauses and takes a deep breath.

“Fuck, baby doll you’re so tight.” Bucky’s voice is gruff and he presses Peter’s legs down with one hand and withdraws halfway before slamming back in. 

Peter’s arms ache behind his back and he cries loudly around the gag. Just a continuous, ‘ngh, ngh, ngh,” as Bucky rolls his hips and carves out his insides. He feels so full with every deep thrust and as much as it hurts (a fucking lot), it feels amazing. Nothing has felt so perfect, so right, than him with a big cock splitting him open. Peter whines high in his throat and pushes back into the thrusts.

Bucky huffs in amusement. “You like that, doll? You like Daddy’s fat cock fucking up your guts? I’m gonna leave you gaping, you’ll have to plug yourself up so you don’t spill out my cum.”

Lightning shoots up Peter’s spine when Bucky thrusts especially deep and comes screaming. His dick squirts up his chest and some even lands in his open mouth. Peter’s legs shake violently as Bucky continues to pound away at that spot, milking him through his orgasm and beyond.

“There you go.” Bucky growls, and pulls Peter into his thrusts by his thighs. “Such a good whore, coming on Daddy’s cock. You squeezed so tight around me, I’m gonna fill you up, doll.”

Warmth floods Peter’s insides and Bucky moans, hips smacking against his ass hard. His thrusts slows down till he’s just pressed tight and deep in Peter’s hole, keeping his cum deep inside.

Breathing deep, Peter closes his eyes and lets his head fall back. Damn, that was amazing. He feels Bucky pull out and he feels cum start to trickle out of his aching hole.

Peter’s eyes fly open when he’s filled up again and he sees Bucky press back in. “Ngh!” Bucky looks up with a smirk and leans his face close, hips slamming his cock back inside. 

“You didn’t think I’d be done with you that soon, did you?” He purrs above him, hands braced on either side of Peter’s head. “I said I was gonna wreck you, darlin’. I can’t go back in my word.”

The sounds are so much worse now, wet squelching of Bucky’s cum being sloshed around with each thrust. His hips stick to Peter’s ass and separate with a wet sound every time they’re slammed together. Peter whines, over sensitive and aching, but Bucky doesn’t slow his punishing pace. 

Bucky spits again but it misses his mouths and lands on his cheek and Peter winces. Bucky just laughs. “Oops.” He dips down and slurps up his saliva before sticking out his tongue and letting it drip into Peter’s open mouth.

“There we go.” Bucky murmurs and pushes Peter’s sweaty hair off of his forehead. Peter’s eyes are rolled back and he doesn’t even seem aware of what Bucky is saying, tongue lolling out of his mouth. “Messy slut.” Bucky says affectionately and kisses his open mouth. He drags their tongues together and sucks on his bottom lip.

Obscene sounds echo in the room and Bucky speeds up, close to release again. “Fucking whore.” He hisses. “Your little cock is making a mess. I guess it’s to be expected, dumb sluts don’t know how to anything. Just take cock and cry.” 

Peter’s body is lax as he’s jerked around. He blearily looks at Bucky as he rams into him one last time and comes inside of him again. He comes as he watches Bucky moan and brace his hands on his hips. His come is added to the little pools of cum on his belly, in the dips and grooves of his abs and belly button. Peter mewls when Bucky strokes his spent cock and trembles.

Thankfully, Bucky takes his hand off of him and pulls out slowly. It immediately starts to leak out so Bucky pushes his knees back, back, until their on either side of Peter’s head and his ass is aimed straight up. Peter is too exhausted to fight the humiliating position and his soft dick hangs in front of his face.

“Wow, you’re gaping, baby doll.” Bucky chuckles and spreads his cheeks, shoving three fingers easily into the mess. He hooks his thumbs on his rim and pulls. “I can even see inside of you, messy hole for a messy slut. It’s only right”

“Maybe next time I’ll fist you, really make your ass loose and worthless. You’d have to be fucked with two cocks to feel anything.” Peter whimpers and Bucky grins.

“I bet you’d like that, Peter. For two cocks to split your ass open, another fucking your mouth. Filthy fuck slut, is that what you want?”

Peter is too weak to respond and just trembles.

“I’m not greedy, I’d let them. I’d let you be passed around by a bunch of men, get creamed over and over again. I’d let them, because you’re mine now, darlin’. And nothing is going to change that.”

Bucky scoops out his come and brings it to Peter’s mouth. He lazily licks it off and swallows again and again till his hole is clean. Bucky lays his legs down softly and unbuckles the gag, gently removing it from his mouth. He frees his wrists next and draws Peter to his chest, kissing the top of his head.

“You did so good, baby doll. We’re gonna have some fun together. Aren’t we, darling?”

Peter kisses his neck and nods, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the response this gets, I might add some more chapters. Lemme know what you think and critiques and tips are always welcome :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
